One of the advantages of shopping malls and shopping districts is that they bring together many types of shops and make it convenient for shoppers to purchase multiple types of products in the same trip. When a shopper sees a discounted item on sale, they may buy it immediately even though the item may not have been the reason for the visit. Buying the item at that time takes advantage of the discounted price on offer and saves the shopper from making a separate trip for the item. However, if the shopper does not notice the shop, or if the shopper does not notice that the item is discounted, they won't be able to take advantage of the discount. The likelihood of missing out on a discount increases as the size of a shopping precinct increases because the shopper is less likely to pass by the shop by coincidence.
Some of the tactics used by shop owners to overcome this problem include handing out flyers at busy areas, installing extra signage, and making public announcements. However, there can be so much marketing information on offer that shoppers don't absorb it.
Local community groups face a similar challenge when attempting to notify locals about an issue. For example, if a local group wishes to call a meeting to discuss a local issue, their options for notifying locals include letterbox drops, public signage, and door knocking. However, all of these methods are either labour intensive, ineffective, or slow.